


[Podfic Cover] you and me are golden

by Squiggly_lines



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggly_lines/pseuds/Squiggly_lines
Summary: FYI I uploaded this to imgur for file hosting and within 10 minutes of posting I already got 3 thumbs down from the imgur community xD
Relationships: Greed/Lan Fan, Greed/Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic Cover] you and me are golden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you and me are golden [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523890) by [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe). 



**Author's Note:**

> FYI I uploaded this to imgur for file hosting and within 10 minutes of posting I already got 3 thumbs down from the imgur community xD


End file.
